


【橙緑、青緑】under  the rose🥀

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #丸倉、安倉#荊棘玫瑰3
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Yasuda Shota/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	【橙緑、青緑】under  the rose🥀

**Author's Note:**

> #荊棘玫瑰3  
> #黑社會パロ、監禁、精神控制、人格改造、嚴重泥塑（  
> #請看過上一集再來看🤧💫  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374483
> 
> #第4集：  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472153
> 
> ♦️變態戀妹向wslp，注意避雷♦️

一輛塗裝成漆黑色調的高級車款停在別墅前方的不遠處，並未駛進宅邸主人規劃的方正停車格內，後方乘客席緩緩地開啟了擦到發亮的車門，浮現稍微與普通男性身材嬌小一號人影。男人染著霧灰金的髮絲，被工整地梳成服貼腦門的弧度，寬厚額面配上粗挺的眉尾線條，眼神流露出一絲冷冽與嚴肅。

吩咐完司機後便讓他先行驅車離開，然後男人舉起帶著銀戒的右手食指，毫不猶豫地按下宅邸的門鈴，左手拿滿要帶給對方的伴手禮品，手肘下還夾著包裝好的大型物體，上頭繫了精美繁瑣的絲質蝴蝶結。

不久前從組裡的死黨丸山那裏聽來，他找到了長年苦尋的妹妹，已經把人接到丸山的宅邸內一起居住。丸山開心地添了好幾杯黃湯下肚，澎起來的顴骨表達著愉悅之意，通紅的雙頰已經被酒精溢滿，兄弟誠摯地邀請他來認識妹妹，重視情誼的安田備好薄禮便安排在今日會面。

緊閉的堅固門扉由丸山底下的小弟開啟，宅邸內依舊沒有安排過多的人手，有限度地允許幾名可信任的手下出入。與世間對丸山的印象相反，私底下其實並不愛道上的排場與規矩，所以才能呈現簡潔舒服的氛圍。或許是不願對他人敞開心胸，而導致武鬥派的丸山組並沒有太多若眾願意加入，雖然丸山的武力也強到離譜的境界就是。

此扇門後便是丸山所在之地，下屬恭敬地擺了一個請的動作便退至不遠的玄關處。安田拉開雕畫著金色飛鶴的輕薄木門，他抬眼一看除了丸山以外還真有名陌生的人影存在。

丸山停下啜飲的舉動，見到安田到來他便開心地舉手招呼，擔任起稱職的宅邸主人，讓他坐到自身面前只隔著透明茶几的皮質沙發上。安田放妥手中的物品後，忍不住瞧往依靠在丸山身旁的一屢人影。

軀體被樸素剪裁的布料包覆，淡水色連身裙完美展現身體曲線，幾乎快短到大腿根的下襬邊縫上精緻華麗的手工編織蕾絲。對方把臉埋在兄長寬厚的肩膀邊際，雙手交疊環緊了丸山的頸部，一副不願面對來者所做的反抗表現。

"阿，抱歉啦，他還很害羞呢，第一次見到哥哥的朋友嘛。" 查覺到安田的好奇，丸山便輕拍妹妹的背部並一邊跟他道歉。

安田嘴裡說著沒事不勉強她，但心裡還是有些在意起來，畢竟很少見到這麼明顯又露骨的拒絕反應。"對了，差點忘了這個是要送給你妹妹的禮物。" 被稱為妹妹的短髮女性還是不願回頭看他，安田才想起自己辛苦提來的物品，他把那項埋在紙袋間有著華麗包裝的禮物放到丸山面前。

丸山則把黏在側旁的妹妹推到桌前，將禮物塞到她的手裏要她自行拆開，這才讓安田看清楚了她的容貌。

......應該說是他才對，彼此都很熟悉的臉龐為何會出現在此，安田差點連手裏才剛點起的菸都要滑落，把視線又抬往丸山的臉面，他立刻看懂了安田的疑惑卻也沒有要多做解釋。

原本被丸山稱為敵對手的他，正屈膝於敵人的腳邊，膽怯地伸手拆開包裝袋上的蝴蝶結，絨毛般的觸感令丸山的妹妹瞪大了眼睛。由於不清楚送禮對象的年齡區間，總之安田挑選了女孩大多都會喜歡的絨毛玩偶，還是珠寶品牌推出的限量聯名款式。

那個倚靠賣各界情報為生存手段的大倉忠義，真如丸山所說是他的妹妹嗎？以往掌握有利情報而趾高氣昂的模樣，他站在道上的買賣場景，如騙局般虛假模糊起來，彷彿眼前乖巧又嬌弱女孩才是真實的存在。

大倉雪白精緻的面龐浮現雀躍的喜色，他雙手抱起泰迪熊玩偶獻給哥哥看，丸山便憐愛地拉起他坐到自己腿上，恍如兄妹間和樂融融的一幅景象，只要那個妹妹不是他也認識的那名男子就更完美了。

🧸🧸🧸

寬闊的室內依靠幾盞黃燈照亮視野範圍，兩側應透光的窗檯被遮蔽度良好的布料覆蓋。沒有過多的擺設與浮誇的裝飾，反倒對裝潢材質更加地注重講究，地板鋪墊著由大自然形成的花紋石塊，在逐漸轉涼的夏末顯得像光腳踩在舒適清涼的水池底端。

被凍結成不規則形狀的霧狀冰塊，正敲擊著透明玻璃杯的邊緣發出哐啷的細碎聲響，盛滿新鮮橙汁的杯內杵著吸管，被大倉無聊地反覆攪弄中。眼前的哥哥並沒有把太多關心放在自己身上，反而對這位姓安田的男子一來一往地閒聊起來。難得哥哥休假肯讓自己在房間以外的範圍活動，卻花時間凈陪這位他不願認識的朋友。

赤腳踩踏在散發冰涼冷意的地板上方，稍嫌不耐煩地蹙起細長眉宇，大倉把自己比平均值更加細長的身板縮成小小一團，臉上寫滿委屈與不快的字眼，手裡還緊攥著方才被贈與的玩偶熊，他左瞧右看地期盼著無聊聚會的終點。

成熟男人間的交談免不了菸酒陪伴，丸山的薄唇中叼著菸管，隨著話語的進行而搖晃起來，在菸頭燒成一段灰燼後才取下，然後像嘴裡閒不得荒似的持續進行吸取的過程。大倉被乾放在一旁，對訪客沒什麼過多的興趣，只好緊盯著兄長進行觀察。他無意識地咬扁天生優美的唇線，竟開始羨慕起能夠被丸山不斷反覆親吻的香菸。

期望的結尾遲遲沒有到來，百般無聊的大倉在忌妒香菸與安田之餘，竟萌生了一絲睡意，漂亮的眼尾緩緩地上下接觸，差點把光滑白晰的額面碰磕到前方的矮桌頂端。細心的安田注意到了他的情況，來不急出聲提醒，便反射性地護住大倉的頭部。安田順手梳理好他染上睡意的髮絲，卻被大倉一手掙脫開來，與剛才表現的乖巧安靜相反，看準了丸山懷裡的空隙便往裏頭蹭，丸山手裡拿著的酒杯還沒放下，差點把剩餘的白蘭地弄撒在妹妹的洋裝上頭。

整場聚會幾乎沒有開口說話的大倉，在討兄長擁抱時的甜膩嗓音，依稀可以聽出原本富有優美磁性的音符，雖然安田只見過大倉一面，還是在組裡大夥都在的正經交易場所。

種種跡象都擺明著安田的猜測是正確的，把心裡祈望的可能性粉碎成零點，若是與道上出名的那位長得過份相似就好了。他看著眼前的兄妹，不解之意如水中漣漪依序浮現。以長年累月的經歷來推想，組裡的村上跟橫山應該還毫不知情，否則大倉也不可能變成這副模樣。他想起丸山在醉酒時提過曾有過一個妹妹，但也都是過去式了，原來他還無法放下童年的記憶，曾經身為搭檔的安田卻一點都沒有察覺。

可他轉念一想，丸山叫自己來宅邸的意義是什麼呢？

不就是為了炫耀又再次擁有了曾經遺失的妹妹嗎？

挑上自己當作試驗品，想看安田究竟是否會制止他。丸山大概也沒有超過五成把握，因為抱著妹妹的時候，卻還目光炯炯地盯著來者的方位，拋來的眼神彷彿在刺探安田的想法。

現在的大倉忠義，對於丸山來說是趨近於理想的妹妹，但在安田眼裡只剩下標緻華麗的皮囊，記憶缺失的模樣更是吸引住他的眼球，宛如碰撞到就會碎裂成粉狀的玻璃裝飾品，虛有外表的內在裡頭還是空心的。他偏愛著殘次品的污痕，甚至感受到下腹散發著灼熱感。已經把扭曲的事實，理解成性慾的安田，自然不意外眼前兄妹間的關係。

🧪🧪🧪

“ふっ♡…ん、ぁ♡…ん♡”

四片嘴唇交融的間隙不斷傾洩出黏膩水聲，丸山發苦的氣息沒有阻擋大倉驕縱的舉止，又菸又酒的苦澀味卻加重成熟男性才擁有的魅力。大倉像隻貪心無比的幼貓，眷戀上主人的體溫，才離開不到一刻鐘的時間，還無法學會獨立自主。珊瑚色的唇瓣模仿著以往從兄長那學來的技巧，青澀且不失大膽地撬開熟悉的唇舌 ，環住丸山頸脖的手心卻濕熱的厲害。

安田輕咳了一聲，稍嫌尷尬的氛圍繞在客廳，換成訪客被乾晾在旁，還是絕佳的觀賞位置。他看著眼前兄妹熱烈交融的景象，下腹開始越發腫脹，身體僵硬地往前掩蓋住體現反應的部位。

“...停下。” 

衣襟被丸山扯離些許距離，微張的粉唇勾勒出色情的絲線，大倉迷惑地睜開雙眼，露出幾顆白齒，後側內藏的細舌直愣在空中。

平時只要主動親吻哥哥，哥哥就會很開心地陪自己玩阿？  
獲得不如預期的反應與制止，令大倉歪著頭表示不解。

“不是讓你乖乖待在旁邊嗎？” 雖然用上了疑問句，可丸山低沉的語調已經像在苛責不聽話的頑皮孩童，吐出的言詞冰冷的彷彿凝結在冬季，連呼氣都得小心謹慎地放慢。

懷裡的纖細人影顫動了幾秒，悶熱出汗的掌心逐漸轉涼。惹哥哥生氣有什麼後果他不願去想像，眼眶一酸就想抱怨對方沒有說不行打擾他們說話，也沒有說有客人的時候不可以討親親。

滴滴答答的晶透淚水打濕丸山的西裝，低調沉穩的灰霧色布面，被畫出雨季的不規則濕痕，染深的區塊將哥哥的怒火澆熄。取代而之的是被哭泣面龐喚醒的性慾，粗糙的大掌伸進誘人的裙擺裡，磨蹭著大倉光滑細緻的豐滿臀肉。內斂的雙目將妹妹的委屈收下，“是不是應該好好道歉？哥哥平常怎麼教你的，難道忘記了嗎？” 責難的目光如炬讓大倉的眼淚掉得更厲害了。

“...おにいぃ、さま...ぅ、ごめん、なさい...” 邊哭邊哽咽地道歉只會加重丸山的欺凌，每次都還是學不會控制淚腺的弱點。軟糊成融化果糖的黏稠語氣，已經拿出他全部的真心情意，可他哥哥儼然還覺得不滿足。

丸山把手握起拳頭並支撐在下顎，另一隻手沿著臀部曲線輕撫摩擦，然後用上幾分力道把原本漂亮無瑕的皮膚捏出一塊淺淺的紅痕，在客廳點亮的燈泡下，映照出本該被隱藏於洋裝布料下的秘部。

“あ！、ひぃ、いたぃ、ぁ、っ♡...りゅうへぃ、にいちゃ♡…ごめ♡、なさ♡…っ♡、ごめんなさぃ♡♡...” 被捏疼的部位燒起野火，蔓延到下腹的前側，原本疲軟的性器卻因為疼痛而發燙。分泌過多的淚水他導致眼前一片模糊，所以大倉也不可能察覺兄長越發陰暗的雙眸，打著壞主義的丸山勾起他深沉無底的施虐慾。

“怎麼？被捏屁股也喜歡嗎？” 丸山還是維持一樣的姿勢，頗有興致地觀察自己教出來的妹妹，居然連捏屁股都能硬阿。“...不如在這裡自己摸吧？要摸到射出來喔。” 丸山惡劣地掀開洋裝的下擺，兩側旁開著叉，輕易地就能露出大倉私密的下體處。

“...うん♡…にい、ちゃん♡…は、んん♡” 感知到體內的熱源，已經習慣情事的大倉，腦內根本沒有拒絕的選項。大倉乖巧地抓起身著的洋裝裙擺，軟嫩的腹部也一併露出，他的慣用手直接摸上燥熱的肉柱，半勃狀態的粉櫻色彩逐漸轉變成鮮豔動人的赤紅，曖昧的氛圍纏繞在兄妹間。被丸山剪平的指甲不會弄傷身體，渾圓的纖長手指正愛撫上大倉自己淫蕩的部位。

安田裝作冷靜地又點了根菸，想驅散稍微被挑起的嫉妒心，即使只有背影也足夠令人想像大倉的煽惑程度。丸山觀察到了他的視線，突然將懷裡面對坐的大倉，反轉成面對安田的方向。

“機會難得，讓章ちゃん也看看你的表演吧？剛剛打斷我們，章ちゃん可能還生氣著呢。” 丸山裝作慷慨地分享眼前的美景，一面在大倉的耳邊吐出低沉耳語，受不住的敏感耳朵被呼氣蹭得發顫，連帶著讓肉莖又變得更大更粗。

“はぁ♡、おちんちん♡…っ、あ♡、は、ぅ♡…きもち、いいぃ♡…” 漂亮精緻的美人被攬在懷裡，弓起的背脊正感受著來自兩人的視線與他自己逐漸下流的撫摸。方才還想抵抗地合攏雙腿，又隨著丸山的制止而自主地張開，纖瘦奶白的長腿被擺出淫溺的角度，赤腳頂在兩側的沙發扶手上，腿根處的部位正被大倉自己玩弄著，毛髮稀疏的下體看起來好似發育中的幼童，肉柱與指間的交錯發出黏稠的水聲。

處於絕佳觀賞位的安田，被眼前的景象挑撥成肉刃脹大到疼痛的地步，像在對主人說著急需釋放來緩解困境，撐起他西服下褲的弧度已經遮掩不住。

即將瀕臨頂點的大倉，著急地用上雙手來撫慰肉莖，腿間卻開得更大幅度，忘我地進行愛撫行為，深邃的眼皮埋藏不住裡頭的桃心，小巧的嘴巴癡迷地吐息。他消瘦的腳踝骨上繫著銀鏈，正發出叮叮噹噹的細小鈴鐺聲，像在宣告終點的到來。

“ぅ、うん♡、やぁ♡…も、いく♡…いぐ♡……ッ♡♡♡” 濕熱的白濁弄髒了哥哥買給他的漂亮洋服，上頭滿是大倉自己射出來的色情痕跡。

🧊🧊🧊

低矮透明茶几的桌面上乘著跪伏姿勢的人影，腿縫間隙打著輕微的顫動，努力地用全身上下的力氣來維持身體平衡。能夠被稱為漂亮俊美的容顏，與靠臉面吃飯的公關小姐相比毫不遜色，甚至有更勝一籌的程度，現在卻無法抑制地氤氳出許多紅緋色澤，像霜狀糕點被鋪墊在臉頰肉上。

小巧迷你的嘴巴張大到極致，下顎的邊際線上頭滿是唾液的濕痕，混濁的水聲接連不斷地傳出。

安田舒服地喘息，肉柱被服侍的滋味太過美好，對方的長舌緊緊地纏繞在佈滿神經的肌膚。熟練的技巧與先前怕生的態度相反，看來已經被丸山調教成乖巧聽話的孩子，對於丸山無理的命令都一一接受的模樣，導致安田的東西又更加地充血發燙，"ぅ、っ♡…はっ、う♡..." 乖順貼合著自己身下的部位，大倉不自覺地蹙起眉心的角度，卻也沒發出詞句來抗議。

為什麼單純地來拜訪丸山，會讓事情演變成這副荒淫無恥的景象？

安田並沒有時間多加著墨思考，下體間傳來的聲響又將他拉回思緒，正被丸山的妹妹口交的事實，明晃晃地擺在眼前。

安田伸手將大倉的下顎骨捏得更開，令他發出嗚噎的短促音，被掌控的口腔彷彿脫離主人的意識。

"あ、ん♡…ひぃ♡…”  
大倉嘴裡含著的肉刃開始隨安田的擺弄而晃動起來，過分深入的角度，讓他反射性地想乾嘔。可安田強勢地扣攏著他的後腦勺，像要把象徵男人的部位釘在嘴裡。口內被侵犯的感覺令大倉想起後穴被佔有的滋味，不久前才剛自瀆過的粉嫩肉莖又逐漸分泌出透明前液。

豐腴的白皙臀部像被擺盤過的料理，顫巍巍地跪在堅硬的平坦面上，身上的洋裝被掀開一半，像破布般卡在沒有多餘贅肉的腰間。原先藏在蕾絲裙擺內的渾圓被看得一清二楚，形狀完美得宛如剛摘下來的新鮮桃子，丸山知道那兩團軟肉的手感極佳，即使現在並沒有撫摸上去。他不用猜測也明白大倉正在渴求自己的愛撫，滴著黏稠的前方便是最好的證據。

丸山灌下一口酒，一反先前優雅的品酒方式，像是要把現在的狀況搞得更加荒誕，安田的猜測怎麼也料想不到接下來的事態發展。

拿起剛才喝空的酒杯，丸山挖起一塊碎冰就往大倉的臀縫處塞。

“やぁ！？、っ♡…お♡にぃ、ちゃ♡…うん、ぅ♡” 與大倉發熱的體溫幾乎相反的冰冷物體，被他自己濕潤的後口吃下，唯一能夠發出抗議的嘴巴被堵住，只能在喉間發出小動物般的鳴叫聲。

“乖乖的吃進去，不准掉出來。” 丸山冰冷的語調在他背後響起，伸出兩隻手指併攏又將冰塊推得更加深入。

大倉眼淚汪汪地看回哥哥的方向，嘴裡還記得剛才被下達的命令，不斷用舌頭撫慰安田的東西，口腔內滿是充血發燙的肉莖，下顎被唾液加前液黏糊成一灘泥濘，一副活脫脫被凌虐中的弱小貓咪。

濕潤的雙眸掩飾不了期待，丸山立刻就明白妹妹渴求的願望，畢竟也欺負得夠長一段時間了。他扯開下褲的束縛便把粗硬許久的肉莖放入，一氣呵成地捅往最熟悉的深處。

“ひゃ、あ♡…にい♡、ちゃの...おちん、ちん♡…” 先前埋在體內的冰塊還來不急融化，腸壁的溫度一度快要瀕臨凍傷的邊緣，又被炙熱無比的肉莖給中和掉極端值，又冷又熱的交錯彷彿能將人折磨至弄暈厥的程度。

“あ♡やぁ、ぁ♡…ゆるしてぇ、りゅうへい、っ、ぅ♡...おにぃさま♡…おく、おく♡、ぁ♡…だめ♡…妹の...おまんこ♡、こわれる♡♡♡” 

這下大倉也顧不得安田的東西了，被頂得直往前方的胸膛裡靠近，肉臀被粗魯地撞擊，持續發出色情的聲響。原本執行著任務的嘴巴只得吐出嬌喘，鮮豔的紅梅果色調佈滿內側，像個誘餌勾引著安田。

發軟無力的手掌貼在安田的側腰，浮木般的存在令大倉不自覺地倚靠對方。

安田看了眼丸山雙眸懷著的從容不迫，莫名的鬥爭心被挑起，彎下腰來將自己犯癮的唇瓣貼合上大倉的。他並非有意爭奪丸山的所有物，只想參與一場盛宴，畢竟美味可口的佳餚放在眼前豈有不品嚐的道理。

“...ぁ♡、チュ♡、ん♡♡…ぅ♡” 被安田稱為易碎品的大倉，卻在承受著兄長的猛烈侵犯時，不忘伸出貪婪的舌尖與其交纏，洩出唇舌間的黏稠水聲。

惹得丸山的陰莖戳刺地更為粗暴，像要拆散他們未經許可的親吻行為。安田耐心地引導大倉環住他的頸脖，手指疼愛上氾濫潮水的肉莖與自己的貼合，分不清誰的白濁打濕兩人身上的服裝。

在丸山的肉刃射出暖液之時，安田看到了大倉滿足的笑容，他弓起背脊迎來高潮，彷彿被裝飾在後側的殘破翅膀，即使知道無法飛離牢籠，也栩栩如生地展翅震翼著。

🔒🔒🔒

荒唐的性愛進行到結尾的時候，安田聽到自己這麼說，“我不會說出去的。” 即使好友並沒有要求他這麼做，連一句威脅還是懇請都不存在此時。

他還想看，想看漂亮的人偶能夠被大家認同的那日到來，就像丸山剛進組裡偷餵養的小貓一樣。起初組內才剛起步，自然是拒絕的排斥反應，只有他一人願意站在丸山的身旁，拿著絨毛玩具跟著逗弄乖巧黏人的幼貓，現在還在組裡圈養著那隻幸運的寵物，上頭的兄長卻是最疼愛牠的角色。

若能讓兩位哥哥們看到這樣被調教的成果，橫山大概會說著要保守秘密當然可以，而代價剛好是你能夠付出的程度。已經建立在微妙平衡的關係性上又會更加扭曲，得到的便會是能夠共享分食的甜美果實。

村上肯定嘴裡還是罵著丸山不停，又被眼前的大倉所吸引，矛盾最終會迎來結果，願意獻上他真心實意的情感去接納對方。

大倉生得精緻秀氣的臉面如巴掌大，下顎骨輕靠在身旁的人身上，鍛鍊得緊實的肌肉線條包裹在西裝褲管內，琥珀色的雙眸望向對方，一副缺少主人疼愛的模樣。村上放下手中的物品，將手掌攤開在大倉的面前，他立刻伸長脖子靠攏上去，然後亮起期待的目光炯炯，村上泛起憐惜的情感，對著乖巧家貓輕柔地愛撫。

安田彷彿已經看到這齣景象在他腦內排演。

兄弟間沒有任何被隱瞞的事物，彼此維繫著的關聯被緊緊地鎖上，生鏽斑駁的花紋裝點在前，塵封住禁忌的秘密，扯下的薔薇花瓣破裂一地，取代而之的是隨處蔓延的荊棘，讓上頭的刺劃破自己的指腹後，安田將會勾起小指說著代表承諾永遠約定的美好誓詞。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 🤧不小心寫太長  
> 車的部分也好長哦...  
> 寫到睡著無數次（💫
> 
> 🔮祈求咪咪早日歸來🔮
> 
> ❣️最後按下愛心吧❣️❣️❣️❣️🥺🥀  
> 留言的話能獲得🍑真心誠意的回覆哦🥺🎀


End file.
